Sobre filhos, nostalgia e amor
by Lia Croft
Summary: "Perdida nesse turbilhão de sensações, tudo que consigo fazer é esboçar meu próprio sorriso débil; minha vida agora transita por diferentes nuances de felicidade até então desconhecidas à mim." - fluffy!ficlet, HG e filhos.


Eu nunca soube definir muito bem o sentido de genuíno amor. Mas sei dizer, sem sombra de dúvida, que é isso que enche meu peito agora.

Ainda me lembro de quando nós éramos apenas crianças. Você, o grandioso Harry Potter, não passava de um garoto com óculos remendados e uma tendência à tolice que sempre o levava às maiores enrascadas - mas não era bem assim que eu lhe enxergava. Não, de forma alguma. Nos meus tempos de meninota ruiva, antes de ser irremediavelmente obscurecida pela traumática experiência com Riddle, você era meu héroi, o cavalheiro em um corcel branco que, quem sabe um dia, notaria minha existência e me coroaria como sua princesa.

Os anos se passaram e eu amadureci, você amadureceu, o mundo bruxo se viu obrigado a amadurecer. Mas seu caráter nobre não se envergava ante todas as suas dificuldades, e eu não podia deixar de admirar isso. E haviam os seus olhos. Aquele verde de sapinhos cozidos que passou de sua mãe para você e que agora eu via tão perfeitamente reproduzido nas íris de Albus. Elas estão brilhantes, condizentes com o sorriso travesso em sua boca - aparentemente, seu irmão mais velho o convenceu a pregar mais uma peça em nossa pequena Lily.

Eu me dou ao luxo de somente os observar, prevendo logo uma menina chorosa em meus braços e uma bronca fabricada na ponta da língua. Se Albus tem seus olhos, então James possui o mesmo espírito aventureiro, assim como Lily já apresenta os traços de teimosia e o gênio forte que são a mistura perfeita de nós dois. Nossos filhos possuem o melhor de nós dois. E mesmo que assim não fosse, eu já amaria cada pedacinho de você neles, pois isso me remete à uma época de inocência, de bochechas coradas após uma troca de olhares, da ansiedade sufocante perante a expectativa de _crescer_.

Nós realmente éramos jovens idiotas, Harry. Idiotas e _felizes_. E quando eu pensava que jamais poderia ter essa sensação novamente, me vejo correndo pelos jardins atrás de Jim, gritando para que ele devolva a boneca de sua irmã. É claro que ele não me obedece; o riso em minha voz denuncia que as ameaças de fazê-lo desgnomizar a toca inteira não são sérias.

Não distinguo bem o momento que você se junta à nós, mas logo nosso primogênito está no chão, implorando por perdão ao ser ameaçado com cócegas - todos concordam que é uma punição mais do que justa por ter atazanado Lily. A mesma vem correndo em direção à mim, os punhos gorduchos socando o ar em aprovação, cabelos cor de cobre tomando um milhão de tons diferentes sob o sol. Eu lhe beijo o rosto sardento, antes de nós duas caminharmos até vocês, não podendo perder um mísero minuto da pequena seção de tortura.

E entre cócegas e risos e gritos escandalosos de James, sou puxada para você, deixando que nossos lábios se encontrem sem aviso prévio. Lily bate palminhas e nossos filhos soltam exclamações falsamente horrorizadas, mas por um segundo, eu já não presto mais tanta atenção à eles. Pois de repente há borboletas em meu estômago e a nostalgia se intensifica de uma forma quase sufocante, confundindo o passado com o presente, fazendo com que eu seja a Ginny de onze anos novamente, não tendo certeza de mais nada.

Por fim, quando nos separamos, há somente a ternura. Porque eu amo a sombra de timidez que brinca em seus lábios inchados quando você vira o rosto, subitamente disposto à se vingar de Albus também. Eu amo o constrangimento dos garotos ante nossa demonstração de afeto, eu amo a admiração de nossa princesinha - assim como eu, ela escondia um inequívoco gosto pelo romantismo por trás do jeito birrento. Perdida nesse turbilhão de sensações, tudo que consigo fazer é esboçar meu próprio sorriso débil.

Percebo que não, não desejava retornar àquela época; minha vida agora transita por diferentes nuances de felicidade até então desconhecidas à mim.

* * *

Hey, gente. Outro surto no meio da madrugada, e porra, que surto. HG - e ainda mais fluffy! - definitivamente não é algo à que estou habituada, então, perdão se pequei muito quanto aos clichês, não tenho muita noção do dinamismo desse ship no fandom. Qualquer erro de português é culpa da minha ansiedade, que não me quis deixar esperar uma beta pra publicar xD

Ah, eu não costumo reclamar disso, mas ultimamente muitas pessoas vem favoritando minhas fics sem mandar review. Não me entendam mal - sou do tipo que já fica lufa com fav, haha -, mas ouvir comentários sobre o que vocês acharam faz bem.


End file.
